This invention relates to a self-supporting modular switchboard panel, the modules of which are formed by a rectangular one-piece frame and the side faces of which modules abut and are held together at the intersections of the frames by means of clips which are pushed over the corners of the respective abutting frames.
Self-supporting modular switchboard panels of numerous designs, in particular for control rooms, have been disclosed in the past. These switchboard panels are constructed screen-like from individual modules. The individual modules may have straight side walls which cross-over, or they may be one-piece rectangular frames. Depending on the type of the modules the joints of the modules may be connected in various ways. As a rule, the modules are screwed together at the joints. One modular switchboard panel is known to the applicant which is constructed from square, frame-shaped modules the side faces of which abut and wherein clips are pushed over the intersections of the abutting corners of the frames from the front and the rear of the switchboard panel, which clips are held together by means of a screw passing through the switchboard panel on the intersections.
The assembly of the modular switchboard panels known to the applicant consumes much time on account of the screwing required at the joints. Furthermore, it is generally difficult to align the front of the switchboard panel so that it is absolutely plane. However, this is extremely important because even a slight unevenness is most conspicuous particularly with large-area switchboard panels. Finally with modular switchboard panels known to the applicant it is possible only with great difficulty to provide apertures or to close existing apertures at a later date after the switchboard panel has been assembled; this may be necessary, e.g. when measuring or indicator instruments must be set in or removed.